Reflections Ficlets
by Kazza
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets set in my Reflections story series. They are mostly stories about the King and Queen, Laurent, Jacqueline, Leonardo and the servants.
1. Somebody's In Trouble

Kazza's Disclaimer - this is a fanfic for fun only. There is no intention to infringe upon anyone's copyright nor to make any profit.  
  
Henry's Disclaimer - I didn't ryte this. It was a draggin! Honust!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
This ficlet is set in the 'Reflections' storyline.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Somebody's In trouble  
  
By Kazza  
  
2nd February 149-  
  
To Her Supreme Majesty Queen Marie of France  
  
Your Majesty,  
  
I regret to inform you that your esteemed son, His Royal Highness Prince Henry, has been required to read this letter in my presence. Your Majesty will understand why when the enclosed original letter from your son is read.  
  
His Highness is excelling in daydreaming and uses the daily excuse of 'King's just pay someone to do it' to avoid attending to his studies.  
  
We are endeavouring to educate His Highness, however his attitude does appear to be in need of adjustment. Your assistance in the matter would be appreciated,  
  
Yours in faith,  
  
Father Xavier  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I am still alive. It is a mirrycle. Please reskue me before old stuffie britches feeds me to the dragin in the sellar,  
  
Love  
  
Henry.  
  
--------------------  
  
8th February 149-, Paris  
  
To Father Xavier, ------ Boy's School  
  
Dear Father Xavier,  
  
Thank you for your kind letter.  
  
I am sure that given time he will adapt to his new school. I have written to Henry and asked him to be a good boy,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
HM Queen Marie of France.  
  
Dear Henry,  
  
You promised you would be good. Please be nice to the priests and do your work like a good boy,  
  
Your loving Mother.  
  
--------------------  
  
15th February 149-  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Last night two boys was eated by the dragin. Pleese send the Royal Jard to help me smash it,  
  
love  
  
Henry  
  
--------------------  
  
23rd February 149-   
  
To Father Xavier, ------ Boy's School  
  
Sir,  
  
Yesterday we received an appalling written message from our son. It is your duty to ensure that His Highness is informed of the difference between 'were and was'.  
  
You have our permission to use whatever reasonable means to ensure he is well educated,  
  
HM King Francis of France  
  
----------------------------  
  
21 March 149-  
  
To His Supreme Majesty King Francis of France  
  
Your Majesty,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that His Highness's education is progressing at an admirable pace. His Highness has developed a liking for his mathematical tables and has made great improvements in his grammar. ---------- Boy's School is proud to have such an enthusiastic pupil,  
  
Yours in faith,  
  
Father Xavier  
  
----------------------------  
  
22 March 149-  
  
Dear Father and Mother,  
  
Can I come home now? Pleese? Old stufie britches is meen and nasty. He made me make my own bed.   
  
One day he evun made me help pick up the prayer books after morning prayers.   
  
And then he made me feed the prayer books to his dragin! Please send lots of Jards.  
  
Love,  
  
Henry  
  
----------------------------  
  
2 April 149-   
  
To His Royal Highness, Prince Henry  
  
Henry  
  
You are hereby ordered to stop telling lies about Father Xavier and dragons. You shall also not refer to your tutor as Old Stuffie Britches.  
  
Failure to meet this instruction will meet with my severest disapproval. Am I understood?   
  
You are ten years old now and should know better.  
  
HM King Francis of France  
  
----------------------------  
  
16 April 149-  
  
To Their Supreeme Majesties  
  
Your Majesties,  
  
I regrut to enform you that Prince Henry was eaten by a dragin today. Please send Jards to get him out of the dragin.  
  
Father Xaver  
  
----------------------------  
  
To Father Xavier, ------ Boy's School  
  
24 April 149-  
  
Father Xavier,  
  
The bearer of this letter, Captain Arnaud of the Royal Guard, has our personal instruction to deal appropriately with our son in the matter of the letter enclosed. His Highness' behaviour is inappropriate for a member of the Royal Family.  
  
We ask that you give Captain Arnaud your full co-operation,  
  
HM King Francis of France  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dear Father and Mother,  
  
Captain Arnaud came to school today.  
  
I am very sorry about the letter. I did not mean to be bad.  
  
Please send me a pillow to sit on,  
  
Your son  
  
Henry  
  
----------------------------  
  
To Father Xavier, ------ Boy's School  
  
10 May 149-  
  
Father Xavier,  
  
We understand from Captain Arnaud that you tried to intervene on behalf of our son.  
  
While your sentiments are noble we remind you that he is our son and that your assistance in such matters is not required.  
  
HM King Francis of France  
  
----------------------------  
  
To Father Xavier, ------ Boy's School  
  
10 May 149-  
  
Father Xavier,  
  
Thank you for being so kind to my son. I am sure that he will continue to attend your school.  
  
HM Queen Marie of France  
  
----------------------------  
  
30 May 149-  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Must I come home? I want to stay at school. It is so nice here.  
  
Love  
  
Henry  
  
----------------------------  
  
The End 


	2. Princely Duty

Disclaimer: I own nothing of 'Ever After'. This story is for fannish enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended. 

This fic is set in the Reflections universe (see my fics "Reflections - So Life Goes On" and "Reflections Tapestry of Echoes").

Princely Duty

by Kazza

_...Furthermore, you shall, forthwith, come home for the mid-Summer break as instructed. You shall not tarry along the way. Nor shall you indulge in merrymaking. You are expected to report to my presence by the first week of July.  
The officer entrusted with this letter shall escort you home and see to your protection  
HRH King Francis._

Prince Henry sighed and looked at Father Xavier. "I wish, for once, that Father would dictate a letter to me himself. His aide writes everything so - so - haughtily." The Prince passed the letter onto the Priest, blushing slightly when his overly short sleeve exposed his forearm.

Father Xavier smothered the urge to smile at the boy's assessment of the letter. He feared that Henry would believe Xavier was laughing at the young Prince's gangly arms and ill-fitting clothes. The Priest settled for nodding sagely to the gawky fourteen-year-old boy.

Henry smiled, "Where is the officer?"

"In the next room, Your Highness."

"May I be excused, Father Xavier?"

"Certainly, Your Highness." The Priest watched Henry half walk and half stumble to the door. The young Prince's latest growth spurt had changed the lad's centre of balance. Even after several weeks of gentle prodding Xavier hadn't been able to get the young Prince to return to the games the lad enjoyed so much. Royal Pride and self-conscious clumsiness were not a good mix, especially in a boy who liked to do his best at games.

"So what's been happening back home, Arnaud?" Henry said as he opened the door. "How is Moth..."

Henry stopped in his tracks and looked at the unfamiliar young man who had stood smartly to attention when the Prince entered the room.

"Who are you?"

"Acting-Lieutenant Marc Laurent, Your Highness." The guardsman added, nervously, "Captain Arnaud is preparing the troop for the return trip, Your Highness."

"Oh." Henry was embarrassed and lost for words.

Laurent saw the Prince's confusion and assumed that he was annoyed with Captain Arnaud. "Uh, if I may speak, Your Highness?"

Henry nodded.

"There was a problem with some of the horses, Your Highness. The Captain did not want it to happen again so he wanted to oversee the preparation for the return trip in person. Your Highness." Laurent said in one long breath.

Henry grinned, "Yelling a lot, was he?" The young Prince knew the full force of Captain Arnaud's steely manner well.

Laurent smiled back, "Yes, Your Highness." The young guardsman blushed slightly. He wiped the smile off his face and faced forward in proper parade fashion. "Sorry, Your Highness."

"How old are you, Acting-Lieutenant Laurent?"

"Nineteen, Your Highness."

Henry nodded again and began to pace back and forth across the room, his mind full of tumbling thoughts and questions. He paced for two or three minutes while the guardsman patiently waited.

Laurent was beginning to worry that Captain Arnaud would soon be hunting for them. He was considering speaking to the Prince when Henry stopped pacing.

"Acting-Lieutenant Laurent, do you," Henry blushed slightly, "Do you remember what it was like to be fourteen?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It was only five years ago." Laurent smiled then hurriedly added, "Your Highness."

Henry grinned. "Acting-Lieutenant, I would like to make a deal with you."

"A deal, Your Highness?"

"Yes, a deal, Laurent." Henry smiled mischievously, "A bargain."

Laurent wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. He remembered very well what he'd been like at fourteen and didn't want to begin to imagine what horrors the young Prince could come up with.

"Ummm, it won't involve doing anything improper to Captain Arnaud, will it, Your Highness?"

"No, but we could if you want to." Henry said with a perfectly straight face and a twinkle in his eye.

"No, thank you, Your Highness." Laurent smiled back. "I'd prefer not to have my backside kicked into next week, Your Highness."

The young Prince giggled. "No, Acting-Lieutenant, this is my deal. If you can remember what it was like to be fourteen all the way to Hautefort, I promise to behave myself."

Laurent looked at the Prince and saw the familiar look of youth trapped in a world of adults. The Acting-Lieutenant nodded, "It's a deal, Your Highness, provided that you don't tell the Captain."

"I won't do that," Henry giggled, "I want my Royal Backside intact."

End


	3. Firebrand

Disclaimer - "Ever After" isn't mine. 

Author's note - if you have read "Reflections - So Life Goes On" you'll recognise parts of this story which appear in that story. This story predates "So Life Goes On". The Reflections stories concentrate on the 'background' characters and what may have happened to make them who they are.

**Firebrand **by Kazza

"Captain, I have a bay you can borrow. You don't need to ride that!"

Laurent gave the younger guard his well practiced I-beg-your-pardon-soldier stare and turned back to face ahead in full correct parade fashion. He learnt forward slightly in the saddle to pat the neck of the ancient grey horse in apology for the other soldier's slight. "This horse is perfectly adequate thank you soldier."

"But Captain it's the wrong colour!"

Laurent's head snapped around to face the young man. "Edouard, if you do not wish to participate in the parade you only have to say so. I can assign you elsewhere if you so wish."

Edouard was taken aback. Captain Laurent was usually more open to reason. Edouard was tempted to try and change Laurent's mind one more time. However, he had an intense dislike of guarding the privy and Edouard suspected that would be his punishment if he spoke again.

In the young guard's opinion the day would be a disaster if Laurent rode the ancient horse. His Majesty had requested a full parade of the mounted guards for the visiting King of Spain. To be able to show off their abilities and their horses to two Kings was a rare honour. A rare honour that Laurent seemed intent on destroying. Edouard thought it was unfortunate that Laurent's two parade-trained horses were unrideable but why on Earth did the man have to ride that old bag of wind.

The trumpets sounded for the start of the parade and the old horse moved beneath Laurent. "It's good to be back, eh?" Laurent spoke quietly to the great beast. Firebrand rebalanced himself and squared his shoulders.

"You'll do." At Laurent's words the ancient horse stood to perfect attention and Edouard's jaw dropped open in surprise. Laurent raised his flag arm in command and the guards moved forward.

Captain Laurent smiled to himself as he watched Edouard out of the corner of his eye. The younger man appeared to be battling with his conscience and his orders. Laurent was surprised to feel himself judging Edouard to be young and naive, the man was only two years younger than Laurent himself. Well, two years in age and many years in experience.

When was I ever that young? Laurent thought back through the years. He'd grown up the day he met King Francis. The day on the battlefield when Francis had accepted the masterless squire into his guard.

Even now the loss of the Duc was a painful memory for Laurent. He knew that it wasn't his fault. The old Duc had wanted one last rush at glory, one last Charge for God and King before he died. He'd got his wish and Laurent had watched the man trained him and who'd treated him like a son die a valiant death.

Knowing he couldn't just watch the battle, Laurent had marshalled the Duc's men together and joined the men defending the King.

Hautefort's Terrace had been transformed into a parade ground. Brightly dressed courtiers fringed it like wildflowers clustered on the banks of a forest pond. At the far end of the Terrace the two Kings sat; each on a separate dais with their families and attendants.

Amid the noise and frivolity, King Francis was bored. He tried to look interested in the events before him but even the threat of offending the Spanish King was not enough to inspire any interest in Francis. It was all so artificial and many of the guards, although enthusiastic, were parade soldiers.

"What in the world?" Prince Henry's voice broke his father's train of thought.

Francis looked up and saw a sight that took him back ten years. Stunned he stood and acknowledged the guard and they rode towards the dais. His boredom banished by the sight before him.

Captain Laurent saw the look on King Francis' face. He hadn't seen that same look since that day on battlefield ten years ago when His Majesty realised that the soldiers coming to aid him were led by a very young squire on the old Duc's warhorse. The same horse that Laurent now rode.

King Francis nodded to Laurent and said to the Queen and Prince Henry, who now stood beside him, "This parade was an excellent idea." The Queen looked a little puzzled but gratefully accepted that something had happened to cheer up her husband.

Once the Spanish King had acknowledged the Royal Guard they turned to leave.

King Francis and his family remained standing and as the guards moved away Henry could have sworn that the old horse and his father winked at each other.

One old warhorse to another.

...  
End

Sept 29, 2000


End file.
